


Quick. Before the Dawn.

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Avengers Drabbles [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Bucky wakes Steve a little early.





	Quick. Before the Dawn.

Bucky awoke to the dark just before dawn, silently and instantly alert. Just tell-tale wisps of light were giving up the oncoming sunrise. The others were still quiet, asleep, scattered in camouflaged tents near to his own.

Steve was curled up to Bucky’s left, back facing him, breathing softly. It was rare that Bucky woke before him, before everyone else, so Bucky took the only sensible action.

He pressed both hands into Steve’s back and shook him softly, “Steve. Stevie. Wake up.”

Like Bucky, Steve awoke in one moment, only an instant between unconsciousness and awareness, rolling to face the man beside him, “What is it? It’s not even dawn.”

Once Steve got a glimpse of Bucky’s smile, he relaxed back into the blankets, rubbing at his eyes as he peered into the dusk-dark of the tent.

“No one’s up, Stevie”, Bucky grinned, pressing up against Steve’s front with his whole body and giving a slow roll of his hips, “I want a quickie.”

Steve rolled his eyes, but it was pretty apparent he was on board, if the stiffy in his pants was anything to go by. There certainly weren’t any complaints from the man as Bucky rearranged the blankets. Bucky smirked into Steve’s shoulder and got to work.

There wasn’t much time for them to be together in any other sense than Captain America and the Commandos considering that they were currently fighting a war, so Bucky took every opportunity he could. Though, he wasn’t reckless. It was nearly dawn, so he only pushed their pants down just far enough to free both their cocks. There was no way they’d be quiet enough if he went for anything more.

Steve groaned softly as Bucky lined them up, shuffling closer to press kisses across Bucky’s jaw. Bucky wrapped one hand around them both before moaning into Steve’s mouth.

A lot had changed in a very short time, both good and bad, but there was one thing Bucky was extremely grateful for: Steve’s dick. Now, Steve hadn’t exactly been small before the serum, but they weren’t kidding when they said everything had been enhanced. Everything.

Bucky nipped at Steve’s lower lip, tugging as he wrapped a second hand around them both just to feel Steve shudder against him. Steve got one hand on the back of his neck and the other firmly on Bucky’s ass, rutting into his hands even as Bucky started to jack them off.

Steve’s dick was great. It was just a little too big to fit Bucky’s hand around, but perfect in his mouth. Bucky could just barely swallow all of it and it was long enough to hit everything good inside of him. It didn’t hurt that Steve really knew how to use it too. Sheesh, Bucky was working them both over and Steve was panting into his shoulder, but even just thinking about how hard Steve could work him into a mattress got him out of breath. 

Not that they usually got to have a mattress, but that wasn’t really the point. 

Bucky would definitely blow Steve more often if the guy could keep his mouth shut. Bucky was in no way ashamed to admit he loved giving head, especially when he got to see how getting on his knees effected his Stevie, but the minute Bucky ever got his tongue on Steve’s cock, the guy totally lost all volume control. While flattering, that was a definite problem in the army.

Steve bit into the meat of Bucky’s shoulder, momentarily derailing him from musing about Steve’s impressive dick long enough to warn him that Steve was close. 

God, Bucky loved this idiot. The sex was fantastic, no matter what anyone thought of those guileless baby blues. But, to be honest, what really did it for Bucky was watching Steve punch Nazi’s on the field, especially in that all-American suit they made for him. There was nowhere to hide Steve’s ass in that.

There were some definite perks to being a sniper. No one could tell where you were looking from a quarter mile away.

He twisted his hand around Steve’s tip, rubbing the pad of his thumb roughly over the slit. He breathed in the little gasps Steve let out and palmed his own balls, forcing his own moans to stay in his throat. He could feel the delicious heat coiling in his belly, curling his toes.

Fuck.

“Fuck.”

Steve’s grip shifted to his hip and turned bruising as he came over Bucky’s hand and cock, muffling himself in the crook of Bucky’s neck. Steve went limp as Bucky finished himself off, adding to the mess in his hands before sighing and flopping his head onto Steve’s chest.

They were quiet for a while, watching the light slowly brighten within the close air of their tent.

“Hey, Stevie.”

Steve sighed through his nose, a smile in his voice when he answered, “Yeah, Buck?”

“I like your dick.”

Steve snorted.

From outside the tent, Dum Dum shouted, “Here, here!”

Steve put a hand over his face and groaned as Bucky cackled, laughter welcoming the dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the very patient yellowbunny-chan on Tumblr.


End file.
